Episode 7497 (24th December 2010)
Plot Kevin's spent the night in the armchair with Jack. He feels helpless as Sally, Sophie and Sian won't assist with the baby. Peter returns from hospital in a wheelchair and moves into No.1 with Leanne and Simon, who's thrilled to have him back. Tyrone gathers up all baby items and removes all trace of Jack from the house. Maria drops them off with Kevin. Fiz asks the hospital chaplain if he can hold some sort of service for Hope in case she doesn't pull through. He agrees to give her a special thanksgiving ceremony. DS Miller informs Nick that the explosion was caused by a faulty gas main and was not his fault. Nick's relieved. Owen informs Steve that his cheque for the Rovers' repairs bounced. Steve promises to sort it. He shows a surveyor round the Rovers as he's applied for a remortgage. Guilt-ridden Becky admits to Claire that she paid Kylie for Max. Claire's shocked. Steve confesses to Becky that he's in huge debt and is in danger of losing the pub. Sally asks Kevin to show her some respect and move out to stop people speculating about the status of their relationship. Kevin refuses to leave. The neighbourhood gathers for a memorial carol service on the Street. Ken reads a poem: :If someone could direct me to a street where I could stand :Cobbles beneath my feet tearful with rain; :The shadows of my hopes behind the stained-glass windows of a pub, ghosts – :I would turn up the collar of my coat, walk, number each small, terraced house by heart: :Birthplace; neighbours – hardman, hussy, haridan, hustler, hero, heroine – :Threshold, bride and groom as clueless of next year as Christmas Eve; :Or exit-place, a hearse, a raw and local grief... :Then I'd retrace my steps, perhaps a baby's cry sharp as a sudden star nailed to the sky, :To stand now in this backstreet bar, nursing a beer :All my griefs, my gifts, and glad I live here. Everyone's dumbfounded when a taxi pulls up and out steps Tracy Barlow. Cast Regular cast *Sally Webster - Sally Dynevor *Kevin Webster - Michael Le Vell *Sophie Webster - Brooke Vincent *Sian Powers - Sacha Parkinson *Maria Connor - Samia Smith *Tyrone Dobbs - Alan Halsall *Kirk Sutherland - Andrew Whyment *Ken Barlow - William Roache *Peter Barlow - Chris Gascoyne *Leanne Barlow - Jane Danson *Nick Tilsley - Ben Price *Steve McDonald - Simon Gregson *Becky McDonald - Katherine Kelly *Claire Peacock - Julia Haworth *Simon Barlow - Alex Bain *Deirdre Barlow - Anne Kirkbride *John Stape - Graeme Hawley *Fiz Stape - Jennie McAlpine *Sean Tully - Antony Cotton *Owen Armstrong - Ian Puleston-Davies *Joshua Peacock - Benjamin Beresford *Max Turner - Harry McDermott *Amy Barlow - Elle Mulvaney *Rosie Webster - Helen Flanagan *Eileen Grimshaw - Sue Cleaver *Jason Grimshaw - Ryan Thomas *Gary Windass - Mikey North *Eddie Windass - Steve Huison *Emily Bishop - Eileen Derbyshire *Anna Windass - Debbie Rush *Audrey Roberts - Sue Nicholls *Rita Sullivan - Barbara Knox *Norris Cole - Malcolm Hebden *Dev Alahan - Jimmi Harkishin *Sunita Alahan - Shobna Gulati *Gail McIntyre - Helen Worth *Tracy Barlow - Kate Ford *Jack Dobbs - Jaxon & Maddox Beswick (Uncredited) *Freddie Peacock - Lewis & Niall Beresford (Uncredited) Guest cast *Hospital Chaplain - Sean Francis *Police Detective - Sean Wilton *Richard Khan - Nitin Kundra *Reverend Peach - Nick Caldecott *Brass Band - Delph Band Places *Coronation Street exterior *Rovers Return Inn - Public, back room and hallway *1 Coronation Street - Back room, kitchen and hallway *4 Coronation Street - Downstairs rooms *6 Coronation Street - Downstairs rooms *9 Coronation Street - Back room/kitchen *Viaduct Street *Rosamund Street *Street Cars *Weatherfield General - Special Care Baby Unit Notes *Hope Stape appears in this episode but is portrayed by a prosthetic baby instead of a real one due to the character's premature birth. *First appearance of Tracy Barlow since 10th June 2010. *The poem read by Ken Barlow in this episode was written by Poet Laureate Carol Ann Duffy, who was asked by producers to pen the words upon learning about her friendship with Tony Warren http://www.bbc.co.uk/news/entertainment-arts-12073939. *''TV Times'' synopsis: The residents gather for a memorial service, but the singers fall silent when Tracy Barlow returns; and the crash investigator has news. *Viewing Figures: First UK broadcast - 10,420,000 viewers (9th place). Category:2010 episodes